My Adventures as the Marvelous Superman!
by Symbolic Joker
Summary: So what happens when you agree to help out the creator of the Marvel Multiverse to save his Multiverse from getting conquered by a Conqueror of Multiverses? A very big adventure that's what. Join me as I prepare to face down the Big Bad of this story, gaining new friends and enemies along the way. Part of an experiment I'm doing. Will be deleted if experiment is a failure.
1. Origin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel nor DC nor anything else that appear in this story except for my OCs. They all belong to their original owners.**

* * *

Floating... .

Tired... .

That's sums up how I felt right now. I felt like I was floating. And I felt so tired... . Like I just woke up and trying to get up from bed... . Ugh... I think it's better if I just go back to sleep... .

"_**You must wake up... ! I need your help... ! If you fall asleep, I will not be able to call this version of you again!**_"

What... ? This version of me... ? The heck is he talking about... ? Ugh... so tired... but this guy needs my help... . I should at least hear him out first... .

"Ugh... ." I groaned as I opened my eyes... and my soul cried at the beautiful scene flooding my retinas. It was just endless abyss... of golden energy. The shade was just so beautiful... . The fact is kept shifting and turning helped add to it's beauty. "Whoa... ." I couldn't help but let out as I continued taking in the sight.

"_**Thank you for answering... my equal.**_" Huh? I turned around, and saw a golden silhouette of a person... no wait... this person seemed familiar... . Wait a second... .

"STAN LEE?!" Okay, now my mind is just overloaded with what I'm seeing. I'm being punked right now. Come on! I'm in some... special-effects room with Stan Lee who was painted in gold with some light behind him to give the illusion that he was glowing. What else is the most possible explanation?!

"_**No... I am not the Human known as Stan Lee... . Though I am fond of this form since it seems to appear everywhere in my Multiverse.**_" The Stan Lee lookalike said.

"... Wait... huh?" What?! I'm confused at what he just said! Plus my brain still hasn't rebooted yet so forgive me if I can't come up with a smarter response!

"_**Per******__haps_ introductions are in order. As per the rules; we are not allowed to use our real names. Only aliases. For now, I will call you 'Sora'. You seem fond of this word anyway, am I correct?"

"Uh... yeah... ." I still can't believe this guy, who looked like Stan Lee, acted and sounded like an Omnipotent being. Imagine compare Stan Lee's voice with this guy's... and since it's coming out of Stan's mouth; it's just plain weird... .

"_**Then you may recognize me as The One-Above-All.**_" This person introduced himself, and I just can't help but stay quiet since I'm trying to figure out who the hell is the One-Above-All... . "_**... You don't recognize me, do you?**_"

"Nope. Sorry." I apologized as I shook my head.

And then surprisingly, this guy sulked. Like if there was a corner; he would suck there. "_**I knew I should've made more appearances... .**_" He muttered to himself as he sulked. If I was in an anime; I would've have a large sweatdrop at the back of my head. I still feel like I'm being punked here... .

"So uh... since I'm drawing up a blank here... can you feel me in a bit... ?"

"_**Very well... .**_" He stood up from his imaginary corner and faced me. Seriously... it's just plain weird staring this Stan Lee lookalike... . "_**I am the creator of the Marvel Multiverse.**_" ... What? "_**Your silence is expected. It is not everyday one would meet a creator of a Multiverse... . Or is it?**_" ... Huh? "_**You do believe in the existence of the Omniverse, do you not? By following that logic, every single thought that is in a person's mind creates a brand new universe.**_"

"Wait! So... like... let say fanfictions... ." I started, by was then interrupted by The One-Above-All.

"_**Like yours?**_" There was a hint of amusement in that voice, I heard it!

"Yeah... like mine... ," I felt an embarrassed heat showing through my cheeks, before continuing. "... are real?!"

"_**Here is your proof... .**_" The One-Above-All said before he showed me something. A small portal playing... wait a sec... that's Wolverine! In his X-Men: Evolution costume! And it wasn't in 2D either nor 3D! This is flesh and bone! What the hell?! I looked at the One-Above-All, who gestured me to keep watching. And watched I did; up to the point I saw Wolverine get flattened by the X-Men: Evolution version of the Blob. "_**Do you believe me now... , my equal?**_"

I just looked down at the golden abyss. "Is that why you call me your equal... ? Because I created Multiverses as well?"

"_**Yes... .**_" The One-Above-All nodded. "_**Your mind created your Avatars and put them into copied already existing Universes, and in turn; the changes made in those Universes causes more Universes to spawn. Then there is the fact that all Multiverses are connected, thanks to what most people call 'crossovers'.**_" The One-Above-All explained.

"This is just... mind blowing... ." I admitted.

"_**I understand completely.**_"

"Were you like me... once?"

"_**Yes... .**_" He admitted. "_**Though we can continue this conversation when your mission is complete.**_" Now _that_ confused me greatly.

"Mission? What mission?"

"**_I have asked help from countless versions of you... though all of them kept rejecting._**" AKA falling back to sleep... . Great going me... . "_**But I knew I would eventually stumble onto a version of you that will grant assistance. You are the... lucky one.**_" I did not like the sound of that. "_**Another equal has been invading my Multiverse, with the intention of conquering it and thus strip me of all of my powers. He has been conquering multiple Multiverses actually; to rule the Omniverse.**_"

"Okay... ." I'm following him so far.

"**However; I've managed to trap him and his warriors to one of my Universes. There, I have managed to contact him and we've come to an agreement; I shall send a champion while his warriors will become your 'Rogue's Gallery'.**"

"Okay... so you send me to a Marvel Universe, I become a Hero there while this Conqueror of Multiverses send his warriors to become my own Rogue's Gallery. Okay I'm getting it so far... . But what do I have to do to end this little game of chess?" ... What? It _is_ kinda like chess... . Except this Conqueror of Multiverses has a _helluva_ lot more chess pieces then The One-Above-All whose chess pieces comprised of me and my guess; the Heroes and Villains of the Marvel Universe.

... Assuming the Villains of the Marvel Universe doesn't join with the Conqueror of Multiverses... . Wouldn't really surprise me if that happened.

"_**It won't start immediately. You will all be sent there before Heroes like Spider-Man or Iron Man come up with their legacies.**_" Before they become the Heroes their destined to be, got it. "_**That goes for you as well. You shall be sent there with your memories in tact.**_" Okay then, so if I remember a event, like Civil War, I can prepare for it if it happens. "_**When the time comes, we will summon all of our warriors that are in that Universe to combat each other in a tournament.**_"

"Like Mortal Kombat?" I wondered.

"_**Something like that.**_" He clarified. "_**We will both choose Champions. When one of those Champions fall, then the tournament is over and the victor is decided.**_"

"Then why bring everybody else?" If anything; it would go _a lot_ faster if the Champions were the _only_ ones duking it out.

"_**Because... the Champions will decide who shall fight who.**_"

"... Oh! You mean like say... the other Champion chooses which warrior he sends in." He nodded, showing I was right. "And if I recognize that warrior, I can plan ahead and choose which Marvel Hero or Villain is best suited to fight that warrior." He nodded again. "But that still doesn't explain why we have to bring everyone else."

"_**Points.**_" He clarified, though I was confused since there was, apparently, a points system. "_**A battle between warriors grants 1 point. A battle between a warrior and a Champion is 10 points. The final battle between both Champions is 100 points.**_"

"Uh... exactly how long is this tournament supposed to take?"

"_**... 13 days.**_" What, like that whole 'World Will End in 13 Days' from Lightning Returns? "_**But do not fear; I am confident you shall win.**_"

"Exactly... how? It's not like I can pop something existence." I sarcastically said, but then I noticed that he gave me a knowing smile. "... Wait... I can?!"

"_**In this realm, yes. If you wish for it, any thought can become reality.**_"

"No way... ." I was slack-jawed at that. How could I not?! Anything I want, now at my fingertips! All I have to do was wish for it! "Okay, okay... let's try with something simple... ." I whispered to myself as I wondered what I should thought up... . Maybe something alive and with a conscious... . That way I know for sure it's not a lie. And so far, The One-Above-All hasn't given me any indication that he can read minds though maybe he's just hiding it... . Hm... how about those two? At least that way I don't have to fear of getting eaten... . I think... . Hopefully these two Dream Eaters aren't carnivores... .

"Mew?" What the... ? 'Mew'? I didn't ask for a cat... I asked for Dream Eaters... oh... . Well would you look at that? A Mimi Bunny and a Majik Lapin staring at me with the most adorable curious looking face I've ever seen... . Aw... . I immediately hugged them and, when they realized what I was doing, they hugged back with the most adorable giggles I've ever heard. ... What? What?! WHAT'S WITH THOSE LOOKS?! THEY'RE ADORABLE! THEY'RE HUGGABLE! THEY CAN KICK ASS! AND THEY'RE REAL! IS IT SO WRONG FOR A GUY TO HUG THEM?! IS IT?! IF YOU SAY IT IS THEN SCREW YOU! YOU'RE NOT THINKING ABOUT MY SITUATION HARD ENOUGH!

"_**Well while I'm sure that this is a touching moment for you, there is still the problem of you becoming a Hero.**_" The One-Above-All interrupted. Bastard... . Okay sure I had to help the guy out but still... .

"Right... ." I said, a bit sour from having my moment interrupted. "So uh... what am I supposed to do here?"

"**_Choose a power... any power. And then I shall help you master them as much as possible._**" The One-Above-All explained.

"Wait like... I can have... _any_ power I want?" I clarified, and gotten a nod in response. "But if I think about a certain superhero or superheroine, I'll get their powers?" He nodded again, though clarified that if I did so; I'll only get the superpower of one Hero and _only_ that Hero. Say oh... if I wished I got Thor's powers, I get Thor's powers. But if I wished for Superman's powers... then tough luck for me because I'm stuck with Thor's powers.

Hey wait a sec... .

"It's not _that_ cheating if I choose to become a Superman... is it?"

"_**An interesting choice.**_" The One-Above-All admitted. "_**Though**** do realize our equal would sent hails of Kryptonite to that Universe to kill you off before the Tournament begins... and that he would send more Magic Wielders to kill you.**_" Wait, what?!

"Wait! What happens if I die before the Tournament begins?!"

"_**Then I must find a new Champion... . If I do not, then our equal automatically wins through my forfeit.**_"

"I see... . " I told him. "Like Captain America says: 'We have no choice. So we fight. And we win. There are _no other options_.'"

"_**Good words from a good man.**_" The One-Above-All said in a tone that sounded like a parent very proud of their child. Well... considering the fact he's the creator of the Marvel Universe; I guess everyone that was born into that Universe is his children. "_**Now... let us begin your training!**_" The One-Above-All declared, as I was covered in a gold light... .

* * *

"You've come a long way kiddo... ." The One-Above-All told me, as we walked down a road near a mountain. He still looked like Stan Lee, though obviously he lost the gold coloring and glowing... plus his voice sounded exactly like Stan's.

"Thanks. Coming from you, it means a lot." I admitted as Zuzu (Mimi Bunny) and Nana (Majik Lapin) yawned as their overly large head poked out of my backpack. Despite the fact a few years had past from me trying to master the powers that comes from a Kryptonian under a Yellow Sun, I still look like my 16 year old self. It wasn't because of my new Kryptonian Powers, but instead because of The One-Above-All. He told me he would lift his little spell after he send me to the Marvel Universe I'm supposed to be apart of.

"No. Thank you." He told me as he bowed a bit. "You are doing a stranger a big favor, while saving countless lives from future horrors. Not only that, you realize that you will be taking challenges, physical and mental, that would test your sanity to it's very limits. Yet you still chose to help me. And for that, on behalf of my Multiverse; I thank you."

"No, seriously; it's okay." I said as I motioned him to stop bowing. "You're making me live a dream that _so many_ would _die_ for. Even with all those challenges, it would _still_ be worth it. You've given me the _honor_ to help make a Universe a better place, while creating a new Multiverse that will do something similar. Really... this is _still_ so mind blowing after all these years." I admitted to him. "Well, I guess I should go now." I told him.

"Yes." The One-Above-All said before a golden portal open up. "That would take you to the Universe I told you of. Please, the fate of the my Multiverse depends on you."

"Don't worry!" I told him as I walk towards the portal, with Zuzu and Nana waving The One-Above-All goodbye. "I'm a Superboy that knows what he's doing. I _should_ be okay... most of the time." I told him before giving him a 'peace' sign with my hand. "Sayonara!" I said my goodbye before jumping into the portal. The One-Above-All stared at the portal before closing it.

"Goodbye... my friend."

* * *

Did the creator of the Marvel Multiverse just call me 'friend'? He did! He totally did! Wow... I bet a lot of fans are going to kill me if they ever found out about this... . Well time to get to work... .

"Mew!" Nana spoke up. She pointed her arm (Yeah... still confused at that since her 'cape' is her arms... but there's only one cape so doesn't that mean she has one arm?) at a nearby bank, which looked like it was being robbed. Good thing I landed in an alleyway. Put my backpack down, with my two little Dream Eaters looking at me with an expecting smile which I returned with a smirk, before pressing down the Superman symbol on my black T-Shirt. This caused it to suddenly become metallic while the black parts in the symbol to become yellow.

Then, nano-techonology began spreading out of my body to form a red and navy blue formfitting suit with red gloves and boots. The suit had a yellow belt, with yellow highlights on the gloves with a energy projector on the back of the palms to form small shields which had bladed edges to cut through things. For those who never watched the Legion of Superheroes cartoon; basically I'm wearing the Superman-X costume. ... What? I'm physically 16... and people can see my face as clear as day. So I can't be called Superman just yet.

So I decided to be Superboy until I physically look like an 18 year old. But I didn't like Superboy's original costume so I went through the different Supermen costumes until I stumbled on Superman-X's costume. I figured why not since I'm going to switch to a different costume when I become Superman.

"Now... how to go at this... ?" I thought to myself... before staring at my two little companions, who had the most adorable confused faces ever.

* * *

"Bun-Fu for the win... ." I silently chuckled to myself from my place in the alleyway. There, I used a combination of X-Ray Vision and Super Hearing to watch my little friends utterly _owning_ the robbers. I'm pretty sure they would be embarrassed to ever show their faces again since they got their asses kicked by two bunnies. Granted; one of them knew his own form of Kung-Fu while the other could throw different Spells from her ears, but still. "Well, better pick them up." I muttered to myself before flying over the bank and landing onto the hole the robbers made when they broke into the bank.

"There you guys are!" I acted like I had been searching for my two little friends for a while now. The two stop beating up the closest robbers near them while any remaining conscious robbers (which was three) stared at me.

"Hey! Are you the owners of these freaks?!" One of them asked as they all pointed their guns at me.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say to my pets." I frowned at the reaction, despite expecting it fully. Hey, how would you feel if you got your ass kicked by bunnies? "Come here guys." I motion Zuzu and Nana to come to me, and they did. I lifted them up and mockingly introduced them to the criminals. "This is Zuzu and Nana. Say 'Hi' to the bad men you two." The two then mockingly waved 'Hi' at the criminals.

"SCREW YOU!" One of the robbers yelled as he began shooting at me. In response, I tossed my two cute little bunnies into the air, with them giggling in response, as I stood there and took the bullets. Thanks to my Invulnerability, the bullets did zero harm towards me. "What the hell... ?!" The robber asked in shock.

"It's call Invulnerability, idiot." I said as I caught Zuzu and Nana. "I'll dumb it down to thug-speak for you: Basically, you're just wasting your precious bullets." I told him. "Now... it's my turn to play." I said as placed Zuzu and Nana down before suddenly appearing to the first thug. "Faster then a speeding bullet." I said before I quickly knocked him down.

In response; the second thug began firing at me again though like I said before; it did zero harm on me. "_Much_ more powerful then a locomotive." I told him before I knock him towards a wall. And the distance was _quite_ far. This caused the third thug to runaway in fear.

However, to his surprised; I managed to make a far leap from my spot to the entrance of the bank. "Able to leap over tall buildings in a _single_ bound." I said as I gave him a smirk.

"What are you... ?" He practically wet himself when he asked this. And not in the fanboy way either. It was in the 'I'm scared shitless' way. Wait... oh wow... he actually _did_ crap himself... . Ew... . Curse you super senses... ! Agh! What the hell did this guy had for breakfast, huh?!

"I'm a Superboy... can't ya tell?" Despite this horrid smell, I managed to keep my 'game' face on. "Now, why don't you do us _both_ a favor and just willingly surrender to the authorities, hm?" I asked nicely. Yes, I literally did. I may be a bit cocky at the moment but it's well placed I say.

"B-But... if I do that... the Kingpin... ." The thug muttered to himself, but instantly muttered a profanity when he realized he had told me the existence of the Kingpin.

"Fine. Beat your face in it is." I shrugged, pretending I didn't heard him before knocking him out with one punch. I then motion towards to Zuzu and Nana. "Come on guys. I can hear a plane's engine failing somewhere in Asia." I said as I tickled their noses a bit before lifting them up and putting them onto my shoulders.

"Wait! Who are you?!" A hostage asked as the others just looked at me in awe.

"I said it out loud didn't I?" I asked in a friendly tone. "I'm a Superboy!" With that (and a goodhearted laugh), I flew off to stop a falling plane in Asia. Good thing Zuzu and Nana have a good grip on me... .

* * *

**(3rd Person POV, Unknown Location)**

In a dark black and blue abyss, two silhouettes were watching Superboy flying off to his next destination. Before commenting on his actions at the bank.

"Hmph. His Champion is cocky." One of the silhouette said.

"_**True. But he does have the powers of a Kryptonian under a Yellow Sun. That cockiness is well placed... for now.**_" The second silhouette admitted.

"Sire, please! Let me end him now before he gets _more_ experience!" The first silhouette begged.

"_**No. It is forbidden for Champions to battle each other before the Tournament.**_" The second silhouette said. "_**And do not dare face him behind my back. I pride myself for conquering Multiverses fair and square. Do not make me regret choosing you to be my Champion boy.**_" The second silhouette warned.

"O-Of course not sire!" The first silhouette said frantically. He had seen first hand what happened to his _colleagues_ who disobeyed their Master. They were revived of course; but those who continued to disobey were... _replaced_ for the lack of a better word, to become more obedient.

"_**For now... let us see what happens without our interference.**_" The second silhouette said as he sat down on his throne.

* * *

**Alright! A bit short, but meh it's a prologue. For a self-insert-like story like this, it doesn't have be _too_ long. What do you folks think? Certainly has a _LOT_ of potential huh? And guess what? YOU GET TO JOIN IN TOO! After all, I did say the Conqueror of Multiverses had conquered a lot of Multiverses... that might include any OCs you guys thought up... eh? Just leave a review, your OC(s), a plot you want inserted, and I'll chat with ya to see how I can make it work. Hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. Daily Life

******Disclaimer: I do not own any DC or Marvel characters that appear in this preview. They all belong to their respective owners. I only own OCs that I created, not OCs that anybody else created.**

* * *

OH MY GOD! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE HOW MANY PEOPLE NEED HELP ON THIS GODDAMN PLANET!

*Breathing heavily*

Sorry about that. Hold on... let me breathe in and out to calm myself down. Phew... okay... I'm calm... . Again; sorry about the outburst. But seriously though; you would not _believe_ the _amount_ of people that are _constantly_ asking me for help. Heck one time I had to help an old man open a pickle jar! A freaking _pickle jar_! Seriously! Ugh... . Go ahead. Laugh. You can because I'm such a goodie-to-shoes that can't say no since I'm already there... . *Sigh* What am I doing to myself... ?

Still, I got a reputation now. A really good reputation actually. If you think about it, it's kinda expected. A teenager with superpowers flying around the world helping people in need (no matter how ridiculous some the _damn_ requests are...). It's kinda expected that I would have a _mostly_ good reputation. That's right. Mostly. I have haters. Still expected since there's no way _everyone_ on this planet would like me. I'd say... the haters were composed of friends and families of people I couldn't save, the criminal underworld who were using their public image to slander me and just plain old folks who don't trust guys like me.

Like J. Jonah Jameson. That's right. Old sourpuss hates me too. Don't know _why_ exactly. It's not like I have any supervillains chasing my ass down currently. And since I just tempted Fate, that would change soon. Most likely very soon. Oh well.

"What the hell do you mean you can't find _any_ trace of Superboy's existence?!" A very familiar voice yelled. Despite the fact he was on an aircraft far away from New York City at the moment, thanks to my Super Hearing, I heard the voice of one agitated Nick Fury. Fact: He looks and sounds like the Nick Fury from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Personality wise... still a mystery to me. Though considering what I was about to do; I would be solving that mystery soon... . To be honest: NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS AT ALL.

"Come on Zuzu, Nana. I wanna pay a _very_ cranky pirate a visit." I called out to my Dream Eaters, who were adorably eating some hot dogs. ... . Hey in my defense; those two can actually eat _garbage_ and come up perfectly healthy. So yeah, one hot dog each isn't going to kill them. The two hop adorably towards me (Yes I know I've been repeating this word a lot every since I created them but I can't help it! They are that word _personified_!), allowing me to lift them before I flew off towards the Helicarrier.

Guess what I did when I arrived? Seriously, what I did would make you laugh your ass off. I knocked on the large glass window on the Helicarrier. One of Nick's SHIELD Agents pointed at me, causing the Head of SHIELD to turn at me and just stared. I just waved at him like a total goofball (with a goofy grin to match) in response. He scowled at that before motioning for me to get in. Ha! That scowl was _priceless_... ! Note to self: Annoy Nick Fury often. Like; _a lot more_ often. Heh heh heh... .

* * *

"Son. Do you know how many _powerful_ people think of you as a threat?" Nick Fury asked me as I was in a SHIELD interrogation room. Zuzu and Nana were currently accompanied by Maria Hill, who also looked like her Marvel Cinematic Universe counterpart. If you ask me; the hidden glee in her eyes from getting to babysit my Dream Eaters shows that she secretly adores the two little rascals. What girl couldn't? Just look at them and you can't help but say 'Aw'.

"I would say a lot... if we're also including the Criminal Underworld into the equation." Was my reply. Should probably tone down the snark a bit but hey; I'm practically Snark-Man. Can't tone it down even if I tried.

"And how do you think these people would feel; when they can't seem to find any existence of you until your first little stint from a few months ago?" Nick Fury.

"Sir, are you implying that all these accidents that I help stop were from my doing?"

"You always seem to be at the right place at the right time... ."

"Well, I got Super Hearing and Super Speed added with Flight. _Obviously_ I can go from Asia to England under an hour if there's an emergency." I shrugged with my response. "Why do you think I came here _after_ you were frustrated after hearing that you can't find any records of my existence?"

"You are playing a _dangerous_ game, Super_boy_." He put an emphasis on 'boy' to show that he thinks that I'm still a _child_. If only he knew... . Meh, he will eventually.

"And you're going to be dealing with forces that are out of your hands Nick." I told him in response. "Plus... I can always just fly off to Mars and wait an apology from the people of Earth if they piss me off too much."

"So you're an alien?" Nick tried to find an answer from my choice of words.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Was my response. "Honestly, if you're going to have an origin story; why not just make it multiple choice to keep things interesting?" I said as I let out a chuckle. Yes I know I just practically quoted the Joker of all people, but it was still an awesome quote, I can't deny that and neither can you. "So, are we done establishing that I'm not any of the good guys' enemies? Or do I have to trash this place to prove my point?" I threatened him. Yes, I threatened mother f*cking Nick Fury. I should _really_ do something about this newfound cockiness... .

"You think you can take down over a thousand SHIELD Agents, who have trained to the peak of the Human mind _and_ body, in a aircraft filled with different kinds of the state-of-the-art weaponry?" Nick threatened me back. But I wasn't afraid. I _can't_ be afraid for what is coming... . Plus none of those SHIELD Agents are Batman. Or Nightwing. Or Batgirl. Or Red Hood. Or Red Robin. Or Robin. There's still Black Widow, Hawkeye, and maybe Mockingbird if she's already been promoted; but I'm not afraid of them.

Black Widow is a _maybe_. Hawkeye on the other hand... well I just have to follow the Bat's contingency plan to deal with Green Arrow; disable one of his arms. ... And maybe blindfold the man just in case.

"I don't _think_ I can, Nick. I _know_ I can." I told him as I stood up. "And then you'll realize that it's a _miracle_ that I want to _protect_ the people of this planet instead of _enslaving_ them."

"Do you honestly think that you're _that_ powerful?"

"Trust me, I've seen another guy with my powers before. And he can effortlessly move _planets_ if he meets the necessary conditions." I told him, as his lone single eye widened at what I just said. "Conditions I can _easily_ replicate." We both stayed silent after that. A silence that I broke. "Now, isn't it a miracle that I don't want to take over the world?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"Why _don't_ you want to?"

"Too much of a hassle." I admitted. "It's a pain enough that I have to go fly around the world just to open an old man's _pickle jar_ of all things... ," I heard someone snicker outside the door. Probably Hawkeye or some nameless SHIELD Agent that kept his sense of humor. "... who knows what petty horrors the people of Earth would make me go through if I become King of the World."

"If you control them through fear, they wouldn't do such a thing."

"... Are you actually _trying_ to get me to take over the world?" I asked him, giving him a look that was appropriate with my question. "We're social creatures Nick. Controlling others through fear won't help our mental stability at all. Besides, let's admit; we're not going to live forever." For some reason, I can't help but feel that whoever was watching this little interrogation was giving me their full attention now. "One day we're all going to die. So really; what's the point in taking everything in this beautiful world and then be judged for it by God when Judgement Day comes? Not really worth it I'd say."

"... You're not really a kid, are you?"

"Mentally? No. Physically? Yes. Only reason why I call myself Superboy actually."

"How old are you... ? Physically I mean?"

"I'd say... 16. Why?"

Holy shit. Nick Fury _can_ preform the Troll Grin. And it's scary as _hell_ when he's the one doing it... .

* * *

How... ? How... ?! HOW I ASK YOU?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID NICK FURY MANAGED TO CONVINCE ME TO GO THROUGH HIGH SCHOOL _AGAIN_?!

Ugh... well... there's some good things in this situation... . I'm attending Midtown High... aka the school Peter Parker attends to. For those who don't recognize Peter (how in the world you managed to do that I'll never understand), then maybe the name 'Spider-Man' would ring a few bells. ... What? Can't make the connection? Ugh... fine! Peter Parker is the one, the only; Amazing and Spectacular Spider-Man!

Or will be.

Now I don't whether or not he already gotten his powers yet (Because Nick only send me here cause I mainly operate in New York and decided to take advantage of that), but I'm guessing he didn't since I found the poor guy getting bullied by Flash Thompson aka in the future: Agent Venom. ... Probably. Hey, I think I'm messing up a lot of things in this Universe so forgive me if I think Flash might never become a host for Venom! Probably better that way too... .

Oh! What did I mean by how I knew Peter still hasn't gotten his powers because of him getting bullied by Flash? Well, just look at his clothes and body language. He was wearing clothes that was mostly associated with geeks/nerds (never really did saw a difference between the two), plus his body language screams it's in total and utter pain from the beating Flash is given. Had Peter already gotten his powers; he would have to _pretend_ to be hurt instead.

Wait... I should probably help the poor guy out instead of standing around watching huh... ? *Sigh* What is wrong with me... ?

"Hey! Enough of that!" I yelled out at Flash with a scowl. Remember Clark Kent? AKA Kal-El of Krypton AKA the _original_ Superman? He managed to keep his identity a secret by merely acting like a shy and humble farm boy who wears glasses and has a different hairstyle from his alter ego. Me? As Superboy; I act like the real me. My secret identity? I act like anti-social loner who acts like a jerk to everyone he meets... but has a heart of gold.

What? Can't keep my goodie-too-shoes side at bay _forever_.

"Back off, emo!" Flash told me after taking in a few seconds to _categorize_ me. I don't know _why_ he categorized me as an emo, I was only wearing a fully zipped black leather jacket that hid my black Superboy shirt which was tucked into brown cargo pants that were tucked into black boots. Was it the jacket? Or maybe Flash wasn't taking a good enough look at me... . If he did, I wonder if he would call me a geek? I am wearing glasses after all.

"Don't. Punch. Your. Classmates. It's _very_ rude."I reprimanded him with my scowl deepened as I stopped him from beating up Peter anymore.

"Hey! Don't you know who I am?!" Flash roared at me.

"Do I even look remotely familiar to you?" Being the knucklehead he currently is, he said 'no'. "Yeah. Figured. Cause I'm a new kid. A new kid that doesn't give a damn about stereotypes. So back off, jock. ... Or I'll _make_ you." I growled before shoving him to the ground. I left the scene before anybody could talk to me. The cheers or thanks or whatever would sicken me to the core.

... What? I can be a _very_ good actor when I want to be. Unfortunately for most people; that's _most_ of my time.

* * *

"Alright class. Settle down. As you may noticed from _someone's_ earlier stunt this morning; we have a new student." One of my new teachers informed his class as the students settled down and curiously watched me from my position from leaning on the chalkboard. "Introduce yourself young man." Judging by his tone, he doesn't like my 'personality'. Oh well Doc, at least you'll only have to deal with me for a year or two. Others have to deal more than that, heh heh heh... .

"... ." I stayed silent for a moment to keep them all in suspense. "... Kevin. Kevin Anderson. Nice to meet you all." What? Kevin Anderson can be nice if he wanted to. He just decided to be nice just this once towards his classmates. What do you guys got complain about anyway? I'm the one who's living through this shit. Oh~... why me? Why?!

"Alright then Mr. Anderson, take your seat next to... Mr. Parker over there so we may begin the lesson." Next to Pete? The guy who will eventually become Spider-Man? ... Okay f*ck you Madame Web. ... . ... Okay I didn't actually mean it, please don't hurt me... . I'll say 'I'm sorry' out loud if that helps... !

"Uh... hey... I'm Peter Parker." Pete introduced himself to me, since I was the one who helped him out earlier.

"Kevin." I answered him simply.

"Uh... yeah... . Thanks for um... helping out earlier."

"No problem." I figured I should _always_ be nice to guy for all the shit he had gone through. And will be going through. A person can only take so much shit before going insane after all. And now that I said that I'm pretty sure there's an alternate version of Spider-Man out there who cracked under the pressure. _Great_ going me. Again! ... . ... . Am I pulling a Spider-Man right now? You know; always blaming myself and all that. Because I think I am... . Wait?! Is this _your_ doing Madame Web?! ... . I was joking again! Please don't hurt me!

"Mr. Anderson!" The teacher called out to me. Whoops, guess I've been ignoring him by accident. "Since you seem so nonchalant about my lesson; why don't you just take a nap?" He dared me, causing everyone to look at me in response. I just gave him a blank stare, before replying:

"If I get your little equation right; you will allow me to take a nap for the rest of the class?"

"Very well then." Well he seems confident that I get it wrong. _Sucker_. I stared at the equation, and everyone (including the teacher) could see the gears on my head spinning _perfectly_. "The answer is P equals to Square Root 4 minus 1 over Q minus 1 minus 2." I answered correctly. Thank you super brain.

"Ha! That's absolutely wrong!" The teacher announced. I rolled my eyes as he calculated the equation. "Wait... it's right?!" He asked himself in shock while the class looked at me when they realized I got it right.

"Thanks for the nap teach." I declared before I slept through the rest of the class.

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**

"Kevin! Kevin! Come on, wake up! Class is over!" Peter Parker said as he tried shaking his friend awake. But the young man in front of him just continued to sleep like a log.

"Hey look guys! The new kid's still fast asleep!" To Peter's horror, Flash Thompson had also realized this. And he decided for a little payback from earlier this morning. "Out of the way Puny Parker!" Flash declared before shoving Peter away from Kevin's seat before taking out a can of whipped cream. He then began vandalizing Kevin's face with said whipped cream.

"Wanna know how it feels like to crammed into a locker like a geek?" Kevin's voice asked. Flash panicked when he saw Kevin getting up and licking off the whipped cream near his mouth, and using his hands to brush of the rest of the cream on his face. And then Flash went through the most uncomfortable experience ever when Kevin had managed to shove him into a school locker. "Ah... there's something about this that's just... that's just so sweet!" Kevin admitted while everyone else that didn't like Flash (which was _a lot_ of students) inwardly cheered that the school's top jock had gotten what he deserved.

"So Parker, is it lunch time or what?" Kevin asked with a yawn.

"Uh... no... there's still two more classes until lunch time... ." Peter noted, a bit put off by Kevin's lack of academic interest.

"Ugh... I hate school... . _Drags on and on_... ." Kevin muttered to himself, though Peter heard it.

"It only drags on and on if you say things like that." Peter advice his new friend as the two walked towards their next class.

"Believe me when I say I can turn my frowns upside down most of time." Kevin said with his frown on, causing Peter to think his new friend was lying. "Learning is one of the few things that won't make me smile no matter what I try."

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Shoot me!" I laughed at the thugs I was fighting, dodging the bullets with ease with my Super Speed. Despite the fact I was mostly jumping around like a kid on a sugar rush instead of running around. "Aw~... you guys didn't shoot me... ." I whined when the thugs finally ran out of bullets.

"You know what? F... !" A thug spoke up, but I interrupted.

"Hey! There are children here!" I said, gesturing to Nana and Zuzu. The thug let out an annoyed eye roll in response and merely dropped his gun. The other thugs looked at him before agreeing fully and dropping their guns. "What, that's it?" I asked in an amused tone.

"No, actually." The thug said. "Bullseye now!" The thug said, and I felt something poke the back of my head. I turned my head around and saw Bullseye in his stupid costume glory in a position that showed that he just threw one of his many knives. Shocked, Bullseye threw another knife at me to see if he was dreaming or something. However, I simply moved to a side and caught the knife with my outstretched hand.

"I missed... ?!" Bullseye asked in shock. "I never missed... !" He growled in pure anger. Jeez this guy is cocky.

"Never say never!" I reprimanded him. "It's call Invulnerability and Super Speed dumbass. Obviously, unless you have the right equipment; you ain't ever going to kill me." I said with a grin. Bullseye's lackeys, seeing that the plan the Kingpin hatched had failed, tried to make a break for it. However, I blocked their path with my Super Speed. "... Well... ?" I asked them, knowing that they will surrender for real this time.

"We surrender for real this time." All the thugs said at once. Told ya.

"That's nice to hear boys. But I'm going to beat your face in anyway, just in case." I said before quickly knocking them out. When I was finish, I saw Nana and Zuzu with a tied up Bullseye. "This must be _really_ embarrassing for a top mercenary like you, eh Lester?" I taunted him, causing him to sneer at me with pure hate. Geez, so I dodged your knife. Big deal. It was bound to happen _eventually_. "Don't worry, I'll make sure SHIELD get you a nice _cold_ jail cell for you on the Helicarrier." He looked very confused at that.

Can you imagine him screaming like a little girl? I can. Because when I flew towards the Helicarrier that was all he did. And yes my ears are still ringing from all his screaming.

* * *

"You wanna know something Pete? You really need to learn on how to stand up for yourself!" I told Peter as we ran down the hallways of Midtown High. Today was the day. The day where Peter Parker gained his spider-powers. And no; just because he got his powers doesn't automatically mean Spider-Man is born. Amanda Waller said Batman was born from tragedy... . Not in those exact words but you get the point. Spider-Man however, was born from guilt... . Usually.

Yeah, still haven't decided whether or not I should save Ben Parker. What? His death was a large contribution to Spider-Man's birth! Don't give me that look!

"Mr. Parker. Mr. Anderson. You two are the last people I expect to be late for the exhibition." The teacher said, as everybody else in class already got on the bus that'll drive them towards the exhibition that Oscorp was holding. Yes. Oscorp. The company Norman Osborn, aka the Green Goblin, owns. Yeah, still haven't decided whether or I not I should punch his head off when he turns into the Green Goblin. Because once the crazy gets in him it ain't coming back out.

Trust me; seen the movies, the cartoons and read the wiki. He ain't coming back once he goes Goblin. Not like he was _that_ good of a man anyway, so it's not exactly a _big_ loss for the world.

"You know, I heard Liz Allen dumped Flash so she could be with you." I wasn't really paying that much attention to what Peter was saying, but that piece of information caused me to give him my _full_ attention.

"What?" I asked flatly. Thankfully Liz was on the _other_ bus. I do not like making girls cry.

"Uh... yeah... that happened last week. You know, when you were sick with the flu?" Oh yeah... last week. One of my _least_ pleasant weeks... . Where I had to help Hawkeye and Black Widow deal with the Hulk... . Ugh... he pounded me so good I didn't left the Helicarrier for _three_ days because my body was so sore... . And that he gave me one of the biggest headaches I ever had... . Note to self: Next time I have to fight the Hulk, make sure to spend 5 minutes in the Sun first.

And if you do the Math, I spent four days fighting the Hulk. Yes, I managed to make him _that_ mad.

Ugh... I'm getting another headache just thinking about that fight... .

"You okay?" Peter asked, putting a hand on my shoulder in worry.

"Yeah. Just fine. Last week wasn't exactly a week I wanna go through _again_." I explained without going to details. Unfortunately, I might have to go through the same thing again. Since apparently SHIELD decided to test their Hulk-killing trap with Bruce Banner's full support. Said trap was the one shown in the Avengers movie. I told them it wouldn't work. And it didn't. Meaning I might have to hunt down the Hulk _again_.

_Really_: I. Hate. My. Life.

... Sometimes.

"What were we talking about again?" I asked him after massaging my temples.

"Liz dumped Flash so she could be with you again." Peter repeated. Ugh... that girl doesn't know when to quit? Look, she's a sweet girl and I was stupid enough to be sweet to her... . Ugh! Like I told Liz when we briefly dated: I am _not_ good at this sort of things. I just... do things I thought she would find nice... which was flowers most of the time. Yeah, she questioned how the heck I managed to sneak flowers and any other gifts into her house but she found it sweet.

"I thought we agreed that it was just a small time thing and definitely _not_ going to happen ever again... ?" I scowled lightly.

"Looks like to me she wants to try again."

I could only sigh at that. "Fine." I wasn't exactly dating any other girl at the moment plus I'm not best friends with the other girls so there's no problem, right?

"You know, you keep saying 'Yes' and she'll keep coming back for ya every time she fails at a relationship."

"Pete, I'm the type of guy who gives every girl a chance to date me as long as walk up to me and ask me out. Just ask Michelle and Suzy." Michelle was a total and utter _bitch_ before we dated, yet now she was one of the most kindest girls you would ever met. Suzy was... _chubby_ as I like to classify people in her weight class because seriously; there were a _lot_ bigger people in the world who I would classify as fat. Anyway, after she dated me... well Flash Thompson hit on her and got kicked in the balls because he was one of the bullies who kept teasing on how fat she was.

"Oh yeah... Michelle and Suzy... ." And now Peter suddenly got an _extremely_ goofy grin on his face since Michelle and Suzy were currently one of the few girls who gotten to know him and found him as a very nice guy. And they had been hinting that they were interested.

"Please wipe that goofy grin on your face. _Both_ of them are on the bus after all."

* * *

What have I done... ? I'm watching two extremely hot girls arguing over a nerd. And they were not Mary Jane Watson or Gwen Stacy. Well, luckily not all of the girls who had gotten to know Pete were here. Otherwise... dear Lord that would be a massacre! With Peter being the only casualty... at first. Then they would probably blame each other for hurting '_their_' Peter and the cat _brawl_ would continue.

"You're having some weird fantasy about the situation again, aren't you?" Peter accused since it wasn't the first time he caught me dreaming up the oddest scenarios.

"Not the first time." I shrugged. "Probably not the last either."

Peter just shrugged at that, since it was true. I'll just fast forward things for you since nothing really happened during most of the exhibition.

"THOMPSON! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!"

... Except for that. But I overreacted so it doesn't count!

"GO AHEAD AND TRY ANDERSON! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS YOU BROODING LITTLE BITCH!"

... We were _both_ overreacting.

"Come on guys! There's no need to fight over little ol' me... ."

"SHUT UP PARKER!"

Okay screw with trying to skip over this. Thompson is going down and you get to watch this _crowning_ moment in history!

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**  
_Unknown Location..._

"... Master. Please tell me he's not _seriously_ doing this?"

"_**He is.**_" The silhouette of the Conqueror of Multiverses confirmed for his Champion. Though, his tone was filled with amusement.

* * *

"AH! YOU'RE BITING THROUGH! YOU'RE BITING THROUGH!"

"MR. ANDERSON! YOU WILL CEASE YOU'RE ANTICS AT ONCE!"

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"

"Andy, can you please stop?"

Only one person called me 'Andy'. And it was the girl who apparently dumped the guy's head I'm biting. "Liz." Was the only comprehensive reply I could come up with. Like a total retard, I dumbly got off Flash and just stared at her, little Miss Allan merely sighing though I did saw amusement in her eyes.

"Honestly Mr. Anderson... ," The teacher began ranting about how he and the other teachers should send me to detention, yet knew there was no point because they knew that I knew what was 'acceptable behavior' and when to put it on. They could suspend me... but they knew that it wouldn't really effect me anyway and decided it's better that I get an education.

Bah, personally I didn't care _that_ much. Mostly because I already spent the week resting at the Helicarrier by speed reading through... _everything_. I could graduate if I wanted, but I rather stick by Spidey's side through thick and thin. Besides, I can feed off Yellow Solar Radiation remember? As long as the Sun is still yellow I have _nothing_ to worry about. Except if I suddenly gotten a girlfriend. Then I gotta worry about how I'm going pay for my dates and gifts.

Ah, the wonders about pickpocketing Hawkeye's wallet... .

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the Helicarrier..._

"_Again_?! Oh come on! This the 500th time this year!"

"Maybe that'll teach you to keep your wallet in anywhere _but_ your costume, Barton!"

* * *

I'm surprised he still hasn't figured it out. Black Widow did.

* * *

_Mini-Flashback_

_"Don't even think about it." Natasha warned me as she pointed her gauntlets at my face, set in their "Widow's Bite" Mode._

_"... But I'm stealing Hawkeye's wallet... ." I noted, my hand a few inches away from the small piece of leather._

_She just glared in response._

_"... You got it bad for him."_

* * *

And then she blasted me in the face! Sure, it didn't really hurt but she knew that and kept blasting me repeatedly because she knew that would annoy me. I swear, she's like an annoying older sister that seems to know _exactly_ how to push your buttons.

"So... I'm guessing Petey told you about why I dumped Flash?" Liz said as the tour continued, though most of the other students and any other people in the building (wisely) stayed away from me.

"I'm guessing you told no one but Pete the actual reason why you did it because you wanted him to tell me." I deduced how she would know something that just happened a few minutes ago. And last I checked, during the span of those few minutes he and Liz did not make contact with each other. ... Meh, probably just women's intuition.

Anyway, Liz just nodded in response. "Okay." I simply stated

"Okay." She repeated, but not out of confusion. We dated long enough to get the meaning of my sentences no matter how short they were.

"Okay." I repeated with a grin, and then we hold hands.

I shouldn't be doing this... dating anyone from this Marvel Universe, I mean. I might have to leave after a few years, after this whole 'Conqueror' business is over. I'll be breaking a lot of hearts just by leaving. I shouldn't become lovers with _anyone_ here. But... despite my new Kryptonian DNA... ,

I'm still only Human.

* * *

**You know; I just realize something. I did not think about the 'Idea System' at all. If there's a whole lot of reviews filled with ideas of their own, I won't be able to go through them all. So here's some rules: _Any Reviewer I Already Chat With Must Send Their Ideas Through Our PM Chat_. Another rule is that _Any Reviewer That I Missed Can PM Me After Two Weeks of Me Not Replying to Your Review_.**

**So? Are those good rules? Or do I still have to work on them?**

**Hope you enjoy the story guys! Sorry for all the timeskips... . I know I should be slowing down and take time to show you how 'I' adapt to the world... . But my brain got nothing. Would you prefer if I just wait for a month staring at my computer screen while trying to think up of something or would you prefer this?**


End file.
